Break Me Apart, Rebuild Me Again
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Daisuke and Dark were finally beginning to learn how to coexist when Daikii discovers a way to separate them. Even though they decide not to use it, they are forcefully separated in a freak accident. Dark continues his work, but what will Daisuke do when
1. Chapter 1

Break Me Apart, Rebuild Me Again

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Daisuke and Dark were finally beginning to learn how to coexist when Daikii discovers a way to separate them. Even though they decide not to use it, they are forcefully separated in a freak accident. Dark continues his work, but what will Daisuke do when the cops finally capture the thief, and Dark is imprisoned?

**Warnings:** This will be a pretty strange fic. I do plan to take a bit of license with the characters, they will be a little OC, so don't slam me too much on that. I will try to keep them in character as much as possible. I do plan to work through Dark in prison, and it will not be pretty, so be warned now. **This is a rape fic, and deals with yaoi. Also, Dark and Daisuke will be extremely close, though not lovers, so be warned. **Thank you!

I don't own DNAngel.

"**Dark speaking in Daisuke's head"**

"_Daisuke speaking in Dark's head"_

'Daisuke's thoughts that Dark can hear'

'Daisuke's private thoughts'

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter 1

**"Daisuke… Come on Daisuke, you're going to be late for your last day of school… Wake up!" **

Daisuke Niwa opened his crimson eyes slowly, grumbling to himself as he did. He hadn't really gotten much sleep last night, as Dark had been in quite the hyper mood. The thief had kept him up a little late, and he didn't appreciate it.

**"Daisuke, are you still mad at me?"**

Daisuke snorted as he stood, stretching. 'What do you think?'

There was silence, and then a sigh. **"I'm sorry Daisuke…"** Warmth filtered through his mind, and Daisuke sighed slightly as he felt a burning heat curl around his soul. **"I didn't mean to make you angry…" **

Daisuke smiled. Even after spending nearly two years with the thief, it was still hard to stay mad at him for any length of time. He had figured by now that he would be able to resist him, but not so. 'It's okay Dark… It is the last day after all, there's not much happening anyway…' 

Daisuke felt Dark's presence smile through the contact the thief currently had with the redhead's soul, and Daisuke returned the soul-embrace, wrapping his essence around the thief. Dark's soul shivered slightly at the contact, and then was still.

It was amazing, how the two could react with one another even though they were one in the same. Daisuke and Dark had not quite liked each other for a long time, and yet as time had gone on, the two had developed a relationship that they were proud of. Dark and Daisuke could easily relate to each other, they comforted one another, they shared everything. For Daisuke, it was like having an older brother that he could always count on, and he loved it.

Daisuke went through the normal routines of getting ready for school, grabbing a slice of toast on his way out the door. Emiko stood by the door with a smile, getting ready to say goodbye. Daisuke kissed her cheek, and then paused, kissing it again. Emiko blinked, and Daisuke grinned. "That one was from Dark."

Emiko smiled, her brown eyes filling with warmth and love. "Thank you Dark. You boys have a good day at school."

Daisuke nodded, and then was gone. Emiko looked after him with a smile still on her lips. The closeness between her two boys had grown so much over the past two years, and it never ceased to amaze Emiko. Dark had grown so much more compassionate and caring, and now he wasn't afraid to show his emotions as he had been before. He had definitely taken up the role as her other son, even though he was a part of Daisuke, and she loved him just as much.

Daisuke walked towards the train quietly. For once he was early, and he wanted to take the time to have a talk with Dark. 'Hey Dark?'

Daisuke felt the warmth in the corner of his mind stir, and then Dark's deep voice echoed back to him. **"Yes Daisuke?"**

'Did you hear about what Grandpa was working on? I think you were asleep then.' Daisuke sighed slightly, as though afraid. He had wanted to talk to Dark about this for a while now, and had only just found the time for it.

Daisuke could almost see Dark tilt his head. **"No, I didn't hear about that. What is it?"**

'He says that he thinks he's found a way to separate us.' Daisuke murmured, breaking into a gentle jog as he glanced at his watch. 'Perhaps I wasn't as early as I thought I was…'

Dark's soul stilled for an instant, and then started moving worriedly through Daisuke's mind. **"Separate us? Do you really think so?"**

'Would you want to take that option Dark? Would you like to separate from me?' Daisuke asked softly. He himself had thought about it, and he wasn't so sure that he wanted Dark to go away. Dark was a part of him, he couldn't lose the thief now…

There was silence, and then Dark spoke softly. **"I… I'm not sure Daisuke… I don't know what I would do if we really could do that…. I…"** Daisuke felt Dark move uncomfortably through his thoughts, and the redhead sighed.

'Don't worry about it too much Dark; it's not that important right now…' Daisuke looked up as the train pulled into the station. 'Just forget it.'

Dark didn't seem as though he agreed with Daisuke, but the thief pulled back into his corner of Daisuke's mind, and there he settled down to sleep and think.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Daisuke stretched his arms, leaning back in his chair. So far the day had passed slowly, but there was very little time left in the school day. The redhead was glad that it was his last day of school, his last day of 10th grade. He was going to be a junior next year…

The boy grinned inwardly. That was a little cool to think about, being an upperclassman. Daisuke glanced at the clock. 'Only 5 more minutes…'

"Alright class, I believe that it's close enough to the time to leave. You may go."

A cheer sounded, and Daisuke grinned as he stood and left the classroom. 'Time to head home, get something to eat, maybe hang out with Riku…'

Riku had become a good friend to Daisuke. The relationship that both had wanted had never lasted, Daisuke had never even gotten the chance to tell the girl about Dark, and he was going to keep it that way. So far he hadn't found a girl that he liked enough to make him transform, and so at the time he wasn't worried about it.

As Daisuke walked in his front door he felt the curled presence in the back of his mind stir. Daisuke reached out with his soul, pulling the thief's essence into a comforting embrace as he felt Dark's worry reach him. 'Dark, are you okay?'

There was no response for a moment, but the soul in his hold moved worriedly. Dark's voice was soft when he spoke. **"I think we need to talk Daisuke."**

Daisuke nodded slightly, and then went up into his room, closing his door and climbing onto his bed. He settled down, got comfortable, and then closed his eyes, moving into the shared plane of existence that was within his mind. This was the only place that he could see Dark, touch the thief as though he were real, and interact with him as though in person.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Dark looked more worried than he had felt to Daisuke. His violet eyes were solemn and dark, his lips set in a thin line and his hands lightly clenched. The dark wings that always accompanied Dark in this plane were folded tightly, another sign of the thief's unease.

Daisuke moved forward to sit beside Dark, and he was instantly pulled close the thief's side by a large wing. Daisuke leaned against his elder brother figure, lending him the comfort that he seemed to be so desperately seeking. "Dark, what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking, Daisuke, about what you told me this morning. It took me a while to figure it out, but I think I've come to a decision." Dark said softly, turning his violet eyes on the boy beside him.

Daisuke tilted his head slightly. "And what is that?"

"I don't want to separate from you. Even though I used to want to have my own body, I've come to realize that this right here, this relationship that I've formed with you, our bond, that's too precious to me. I don't want to lose that connection." Dark said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Daisuke smiled, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Dark's slender waist. "I was hoping you would say that Dark, because I feel that way too."

Dark wrapped his strong arms around the boy, putting his nose in the red hair. "I'm glad Daisuke…"

They stayed like that for a time, just holding each other, and then Daisuke sighed, moving away from Dark. "Well, I guess I should get up now, huh?"

Dark smiled softly, nodding. "You're probably right. No doubt Emiko is preparing dinner, and perhaps wondering where we are."

Daisuke sat up in his bed, offering his comfort to the thief and smiling as he felt Dark curl in the warmth that he presented him. Though Dark was still his tough, cocky self, Daisuke knew that he had revealed the thief's softer side, and he was glad to have known that Dark could be like this.

And so, life went on. Dark and Daisuke had finally achieved that perfect balance, but things wouldn't last so long, for soon that balance was going to be torn apart by Nature herself.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

As you can see, I've made Dark and Daisuke extremely close. I love the way they are like this... Also, about Dark's wings. I know that he uses Wiz as his wings, but according to many sources I've found, Dark has wings of his own, just like Krad. The only difference is that Dark doesn't want to hurt Daisuke, so he doesn't use them. I took out Daisuke's relationship with Riku, just cause I don't want to deal with it, and it would also kind of ruin the point of the story, seeing as Dark would go 'poof.' Hope you liked it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Daisuke! Daisuke, honey, wake up!"

Daisuke opened his eyes slowly, yawning. "Yea, Mom, what is it?"

Emiko smiled slightly. "I hope you're feeling better now dear, you were falling asleep over your food this morning."

Daisuke nodded, stretching. "Yea, I really do. Thanks for making me take that nap, it really helped."

Emiko tilted her head. "Why were you so tired Dai? You don't usually have trouble with that."

"Dark and I were talking last night, about that experiment that Grandpa was talking about. I wanted to know what he thought of it, and so we stayed up talking about it. Neither of us got much sleep at all." Daisuke replied, climbing down from his bed.

Emiko nodded. "I see. What does Dark have to say about it?"

Daisuke smiled. "He feels the way that I do; what we have now is far too important to both of us to lose."

Emiko smiled. "I'm glad that you can both agree. Is Dark doing alright?"

Daisuke tilted his head, searching for Dark within his mind. He found the thief's soul curled in the back of his mind, a comforting warmth in his thoughts. "He's still sleeping; he must be just as tired as I am."

Emiko turned to leave the room. "Well then, let him sleep. I sent out a warning letter, and you have about 1 hour before you need to be there. I made some dinner, so if you wanted to come down and eat, it's all ready."

Daisuke nodded. "Thanks mom, I'll be down in a minute."

As the woman shut his door Daisuke reached into his closet, pulling out a clean shirt and tugging it on. He felt the warmth in his mind stir, and then grow still again as Dark settled back into sleep. Daisuke smiled slightly. 'Get your rest Dark, we've got a big night ahead of us… I wonder what mom's gonna have us get this time…'

Daisuke went downstairs, sitting at the table and happily digging into the dinner that Emiko had prepared. "Hey mom, what are we going after tonight?"

"It's called _The Ties That Bind._ It's an older artifact that wasn't made by the Hikari's, but it's still acting up quite a bit. It's a set of bracelets hooked together, and it's on display at the museum downtown. Your grandfather and I thought it best to get it now before it started getting any worse." Emiko replied as she took a bite of her own food.

Daisuke thought about it a minute, and then spoke. "I've never heard of that one before, when was it put there?"

"About a month ago Kosuke saw it, and thought that he should look into it. Not long after that a few people began to start mentioning that strange things were happening around it, and so I sent out the letter."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. It was a good idea to get it out before it really started affecting people, and before things got too out of hand. He and Dark would get it tonight, no problem.

A small bundle of white fur jumped into his lap, and he looked down into Wiz's glowing red eyes. The redhead smiled, holding down a bit of strawberry for the creature. Wiz let out a happy 'kyuu' and immediately gobbled down the treat. Daisuke petted his head, smiling. "Are you ready for the thieving tonight Wiz?"

"Kyuu!"

Daisuke smiled again, and at that moment he felt Dark stir deep within his mind, and then there was a tentative touch on his soul. Daisuke smiled, turning his attention inward for a minute. 'Sleep well Dark?'

Daisuke waited while the thief stretched himself, and then there was a soft reply. **"Yes, I did. How long was I out?"**

Daisuke glanced at the clock, considering. 'Well, you went to sleep a little after I did, so I would say about… Five hours or so.' 

Dark settled back into Daisuke's mind, stilling his movements. **"Wow, I didn't think I was that tired… So what's going on tonight? I heard something about it, but I was still half-asleep." **

'Mom sent out another warning letter. We've got about a half an hour, so we'd better get ready. Would you like to switch now, or would you rather wait?' Daisuke asked, glancing at Emiko as she watched him. The woman knew what was going on, so she was silent, waiting for Daisuke to complete his conversation.

**"Um, yea, go ahead. I suppose I could use that time to get a little more comfortable before the thieving. If it's okay with you, that is."** Dark replied, shifting farther forward in Daisuke's consciousness.

Daisuke relinquished control to the thief, and Emiko jumped slightly as the redhead's body transformed a little unexpectedly. Dark stretched as soon as he had full control, adjusting his shirt. He and Daisuke were now about the same size, so he didn't have to worry about being in clothes that were too small now.

Emiko smiled at her other son. "Evening Dark. Are you feeling better now? Daisuke said that you were tired."

Dark smiled and nodded at the woman. "Yea, I am, thanks. So, what am I going after?"

Emiko glanced at her watch. "Daisuke can fill you in; you're going to be late if you don't leave soon. Go get dressed, and then get going. Daisuke will tell you where to go."

Dark nodded, standing and pressing a kiss to Emiko's cheek. "Thanks Mom." He then turned and left the room, going up the stairs.

Emiko smiled. "You're welcome, dear…"

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Dark slipped through the police's defenses just as easily as he always had, sneaking in right under their noses. While they tried to figure out where he was, Dark slipped through the halls of the museum, heading towards the exhibit that held _The Ties That Bind_.

He stopped to admire the object before carefully disabling the defense system and taking it from its case. As soon as Dark started to turn, he heard an all too familiar voice. "Well Dark, it has been quite some time…"

Dark turned with his trademark cocky grin on his face. "Well, Mr. Chief Commander, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was almost worried that you were going to pull a 'no-show!'"

Satoshi smirked in his calm and quiet way, and then started towards the thief. "Oh don't worry, Dark, I won't leave you waiting."

Dark smirked again, and then raised his head. "Wiz!"

The small creature came bounding into sight, but was suddenly stopped in place. 'Kyuu'ing worriedly, Wiz tried again with the same result. Dark blinked, and then looked to Satoshi, who still had his calm smile in place. "Well, you cannot get your familiar, what will you do now Dark?"

Dark growled softly, and then, not thinking about it, thrust the bracelets in his hand onto his right wrist, not wanting them to be in the way. He then took off at a run for where Wiz was, hoping that he would be able to get through when Wiz could not. Satoshi sprang for him, but stopped as he let out a cry and clutched at his chest.

Dark sighed in relief. 'Never thought I'd be glad to have Krad interfere…'

Daisuke's soft agreement echoed in his mind. "_You can say that again. For once he's proved helpful."_

Dark darted outside of the field, and Wiz immediately leapt to his side, transforming and attaching himself to Dark's back. The thief leapt into the air, flapping his large wings and shooting through an open window and into a rainy sky. 'It wasn't raining when we got here…' Dark grumbled. 'I hate flying in the rain…'

Daisuke's laugh was quiet and soft in his mind. _"Don't complain too much Dark; it's not that big of a deal. At least we got the artwork, and got away without too much trouble. I'm glad; I don't know if you could have dealt with it, I can still feel that you're tired." _

Dark snorted slightly. 'Yea right, I could have taken him. I just saw the chance to not get into too much trouble, so I took it.'

_"Sure, you believe that, but I know better…" _

'Why you little… Maybe I should just keep control for a while, just to get you back for that.' Dark said good-naturedly, shifting his wings slightly to fight against the driving rain.

Daisuke snorted. _"Oh sure, do what you want, I don't… Dark, WATCH OUT!"_

Dark turned his attention outward a split second too late. Lightning flashed, and then the world went black.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Daisuke, however, remained conscious, he barely felt any pain, and when he opened his eyes, he didn't see any burns on himself. He was still flying, and he could feel Wiz holding onto his back as the creature flew of his own accord. Daisuke looked down to see Dark's limp body falling rapidly through the air, hurtling towards the ground.

Daisuke screamed, and Wiz responded to him, angling and flying down. Daisuke reached out, grabbing Dark's hand and pulling the thief's limp body to him, clutching him close. As Wiz flew towards the Niwa house, Daisuke looked Dark over, a little surprised to see a bracelet still encircling the thief's wrist. In fact, that was the only thing the thief was wearing, he was completely naked.

Daisuke did the best he could to keep Dark sheltered while Wiz flew, looking down at his own wrist, seeing the other half of _The Ties That Bind_ encircling his own wrist. He reached to touch it, but it crumbled upon impact, and Dark's instantly did the same. Daisuke shuddered slightly, clutching the unconscious thief closer and trying to keep him safe from the driving rain.


	3. Chapter 3

As I said before, this story is bordering on DarkDaisuke, but not quite. It's not a romantic thing, Dark is just... very touchy feely for reasons that I hope that I can make clear in this chapter. If I haven't, please let me know and I'll do what I can to explain my reasoning. Please review!

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Chapter 3

Emiko opened the door and then gasped in shock. Her son stood in the doorway, drenched and holding an unconscious and naked thief in his arms. Daisuke was panting, and the small soaked form of Wiz was settled on his shoulder, shivering in the cold. Emiko instantly backed out of the way, allowing Daisuke to come inside and take the unconscious Dark to the living room.

Emiko stood back as Daisuke wrapped Dark in a blanket, using a towel to dry the choppy violet locks and the slender body. The brown haired woman finally found her voice when Daisuke settled on the floor beside Dark, watching him. "D-Dai?"

Daisuke looked up at his mother and then frowned. "It was that artwork you had us go after. _The Ties That Bind_. As Dark and I were flying home we got hit by lightning, and it separated us."

"And the art?" Emiko murmured.

"Gone. It dissolved." Daisuke said. He reached out, running his fingers over Dark's face. "Do you think he'll be okay Mom?"

Emiko came forward. "Let me look after him for a moment, you need to go get out of those wet clothes Daisuke, before you catch a cold."

Daisuke seemed reluctant, but he nodded, standing and going up the stairs. "I'll bring some clothes for Dark too."

Emiko pulled back the blanket, carefully examining Dark for any sign of affects from the lightning, but she didn't find any at all. She put a hand on Dark's forehead; there was no sign of fever. As she removed her hand she saw Dark's eyelashes flutter, and then the thief opened his eyes, staring at her with dazed violet eyes.

Emiko smiled. "How are you feeling Dark?"

Dark blinked fuzzily, and then sat up sharply, instantly placing a hand against his forehead and flopping back down on the couch with a groan. "What hit me?"

Emiko smiled softly. "From what Daisuke said, lightning. You're very lucky to be uninjured Dark, and even more lucky to be alive."

Dark looked around, and then turned his attention inward. Daisuke's usual warmth wasn't there. Dark opened his eyes fearfully, looking around. "Where's Daisuke?"

The redhead walked into the room at that moment, carrying a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. "I'm here Dark, don't worry."

The thief instantly sought contact, and Daisuke obliged by sitting beside him and letting Dark lay his head on his lap. Daisuke looked up at his mother. "Is he okay? No injuries?"

Emiko shook her head. "None whatsoever. It's pretty amazing, I think. Neither of you are hurt at all, even after being hit by the lightning."

Daisuke leaned against the back of the couch, thinking. "Perhaps it was because of _The Ties That Bind_. When we were separated Dark was wearing one bracelet, and I was wearing the other. Maybe it protected us as well?"

Emiko shrugged. "Perhaps." She leaned forward, running her fingers through Dark's still damp hair. "I'm just happy that my two boys are okay… I was a little worried when you took a little longer than normal getting home. And when that storm started up, it made it even worse."

Dark smiled at the woman. "Thanks for worrying, Mom."

Emiko sighed. "Well, since you're now separate, I guess I really do have two sons now. We'll have to get you a bed Dark, and I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we can fix up one of the guest rooms as your own."

Dark hesitated. "Actually… I was wondering if Daisuke and I could share a room. I just…" Emiko blinked, tilting her head, and Dark sighed. "After being a part of him, it feels strange to be separate. There's this… empty spot in me, and being near him helps it a little."

Daisuke smiled, running his fingers through Dark's hair gently. "Take this for example. While we were a part of each other we could easily interact, maintain touch, we were always in some sort of contact. Even though we're separate, the need to be in contact with each other is still there. Dark will be more comfortable in my room, and I think I would rather have him there anyway."

Emiko nodded in understanding. "That seems like a good reason to me. Very well, we'll still need to get you a bed. I can send Kosuke out for that, and hopefully you won't mind sleeping on the couch for tonight."

"We can share the same bed." Daisuke supplied. "It's not like we're going to get romantic or anything."

Dark shuddered slightly at the thought, but nuzzled his head against Daisuke all the same. The redhead smiled, his hands continuing to pet the thief's damp hair.

Emiko giggled slightly, and then stood. "Well, I think you should both get to bed, it's been a long and eventful day."

Dark answered her with a long and wide yawn. Daisuke chuckled, and then bounced his knees slightly to get Dark to lift his head, and then stood. "I agree with Mom, I don't know about you Dark, but I'm exhausted."

The thief nodded his agreement, rising to his feet and carefully keeping the blanket around his thin naked body. Both boys kissed Emiko's cheek, and then they made their way upstairs, Dark pulling on the sleep pants and t-shirt as Daisuke shut his door and changed his own clothes.

Daisuke climbed into his bed, and he watched, amused, as Dark hesitated in repeating his actions. Daisuke rolled his eyes, reaching down and grabbing the thief's arm, pulling him up into the bed and earning a small squeak.

Daisuke released Dark as soon as the thief was on his bed, curling up on his side and closing his eyes as his exhaustion finally caught up with him. There was silence, and then the rustle of bedding as Dark did the same. Their backs touched gently, and Daisuke could feel how tense the thief was through the contact.

After a few moments of silence Dark rolled over, and then the thief's arms snuck around his waist. Daisuke sank into the thief's touch, knowing that right now Dark was just scared and confused, and needed the contact. The two fell asleep holding each other.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Daisuke yawned widely as he came out of sleep. He didn't open his eyes yet, he didn't want to spoil the moment. He was so warm, and something was weighing on his chest. Curious, the redhead opened his eyes.

A head of purple hair rested against his shoulder, a muscular arm flopped over his chest. He could feel breathing against his skin, and the press of a slim body along his own. Daisuke smiled, reaching and tangling his fingers in the violet locks streaming over his shoulder. 'Dark is such a cuddle-hog, especially in his sleep…'

Dark inhaled slowly, and then shifted his position, pressing himself closer to Daisuke's warm body and settling back into sleep. Daisuke looked down again to see Dark's face, thin and worn. The redhead frowned, thinking on Dark's condition.

'He's so tired; I can see it in his features… And he's so thin too, I wonder why…'

Daisuke sighed, and then slowly attempted to pull himself away from Dark's embrace. Most people would probably feel very claustrophobic by now, but Daisuke knew well that Dark was very much a creature of contact, of touch, of feeling. Now that the thief didn't have the constant contact of Daisuke's soul, he sought touch instead, and this was just one way for Daisuke to comfort Dark, so he didn't mind.

Dark murmured slightly in his sleep as Daisuke managed to get out from under him, but he didn't wake. Daisuke let out a breath slowly, relieved that he had accomplished his goal. After pulling the blanket up over Dark's shoulder, the redhead changed his clothes and quietly left the room, going downstairs where he could hear his mother in the kitchen.

Emiko looked up as Daisuke walked in and smiled at her son. "Good morning Dai. Did you sleep well?"

Daisuke nodded. "Sure did."

"How is Dark?" Emiko asked, her expression growing concerned for the thief. She, like Daisuke, could feel that Dark was a little scared by what was happening, and she was worried about him.

Daisuke's face grew serious. "He's very cuddly; he always wants to be touching somehow. I can feel through his touch that he's frightened and confused. He doesn't understand what's happening, he's always been in touch with someone's soul, and he's never been separated from anyone like this. However, he didn't wake up when I left this morning, so hopefully he'll be okay."

Emiko nodded with a smile, turning back to the eggs she was cooking. "That's great to hear. I'm sure Dark will be just fine, as long as we give him some time to adjust."

Daikii walked in at that moment, smiling at his grandson. "Good morning Daisuke. I heard what happened last night, how are things going?"

Daisuke smiled back at his grandpa. "Good Grandpa, thanks for asking. I think things are going to be alright now."

"I sent Kosuke for another bed, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Emiko said while putting the eggs on a plate.

Daisuke tilted his head. "I think that for the first little while we probably won't need it. It will probably take Dark a little while to get used to sleeping on his own, it'll be like dealing with a child in this aspect. I'll have to wean him off of sleeping with me."

Daikii nodded. "We just have to remember that Dark is lost in a world that he doesn't understand. He's spent his entire life in close constant contact with someone else's soul, and now that he has his own body, that touch is no longer there."

Daisuke looked to the stairs, where he knew Dark was sleeping in his room. "Yea, I know Grandpa…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you can do this Dark?" Daisuke asked, fussing with Dark's outfit while the thief pulled his gloves on.

Dark sighed, pushing at Daisuke's hands again. "I've been doing this for centuries Daisuke; I can certainly do it now. Just because I won't have you with me doesn't mean that I'm completely useless."

Daisuke snorted. "I'm not sure about that one."

Dark glared at his other half, and then ran his fingers through his bangs. "I hope there will be some girls there tonight; I feel the need to pick up some chicks." He waggled his eyebrows. "The police women tend to wear really short skirts too!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "You are such a pervert Dark."

The thief turned to glare at the redhead. "I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!" Daisuke stuck out his tongue at the thief.

"Are not!"

As Daisuke got ready to open his mouth to reply once more Emiko walked through the room, a look of exasperation on her face. "Yes you are Dark."

Dark gaped like a fish, and then wilted. "Yes Mother…"

Daisuke burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. He fell on the ground, rolling on the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. Dark glared at him from where he was standing, his arms crossed and a faint blush across his cheeks.

Emiko chuckled slightly, and then looked at the clock. "You're going to be late Dark, you'd better get going."

Dark nodded, kissing Emiko on the cheek and giving Daisuke a comforting hug as the redhead seemed to get more worried again. "I'll be alright Daisuke, I'll be safe. I promise. Watch me on TV, okay?" Dark asked, giving a wink to the redhead.

Daisuke nodded with a grin. "I'd go, but it's kind of cold out tonight."

Dark rolled his eyes. "Geez, you didn't care about it before…"

Daisuke smirked. "Back then, I didn't really have a choice, Dark. No go, you're going to disappoint all your fans."

Dark waved, and then disappeared out the window. Daisuke heard as the thief called for Wiz, and then there was a rush of wings, and then it was silent. Daisuke walked into the living room, turning on the TV, where there was a broadcast of the museum that Dark was heading for. Daisuke chewed his lip. 'Please be safe…'

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

It was too much! Dark swore again as he darted through a doorway, narrowly avoiding the bullets as they sprayed the area where he had been standing an instant before. The thief poured on speed, tightening his grip on his prize and attempting to lose the squad of cops following him. Though he had easily escaped cops before, this time it was different.

They had been well prepared this time, electricity wired throughout most of the place and cutting off all of his normal escape routes. He had nearly been electrocuted twice already, his clothes singed from being so close to the energy. Without Daisuke as his other half to pull strength from, Dark's body was beginning to protest his actions as he lost energy.

"Wiz!" he cried, trying to get out that way.

To his dismay, for once in his life, Wiz did not answer his call. Dark, confused, looked around, and discovered that they must have completely isolated this entire location. Wiz may be able to find him whenever he called, but the small creature couldn't walk through walls.

Dark burst though a door, turning and slamming it an instant later, blocking it with a conveniently placed chair. Though it wouldn't hold them for long, it may just give him the advantage that he needed.

Darting to the window, the thief looked outside, and indeed saw that Wiz was attempting to find a way in. Dark prepared himself to burst through the glass, and then realized that it was barred. 'Dammit all!'

Dark turned, and then spotted another door that he hadn't seen before, running to it; the thief yanked it open to see that it led into a closet, one with a trapdoor in the roof. Dark grinned. 'Alright!'

Dark easily slipped into the attic of the place, moving as quietly as a shadow over the floor so he wouldn't be heard. He could hear the cops in the rooms below him, trying to figure out where he'd gone. Meanwhile, he looked for another trapdoor that would give him the chance to get around the cops and get out.

There was suddenly a soft click, and Dark's extremely sensitive hearing instantly picked it up. He whirled around, trying to find the source. A brilliant light flashed, and Dark hissed, throwing up a hand to cover his eyes. Just as his eyes got used to the darkness again, the light flashed once more.

Successfully blinded and unable to see at all, Dark fumbled through the attic, his fingers scouring the floor for a way out. As he did his chest began to tighten, and then Dark found himself coughing heavily. 'What… is going….on?'

"Well now, amazing to see the great thief finally brought to this…"

Dark looked up in the direction of the voice, though he was still rendered mostly sightless by the light, he knew where the voice was coming from. He didn't need to see this opponent to know who he was though. "Ah, Chief Commander, it's been a while."

"Even now, you still retain your attitude. Amazing."

The soft voice was muffled, and Dark wondered why that was so, his mind too muddled to really think about it and analyze the situation correctly. Body shaking coughs interrupted him, and he sank to his knees, clutching his chest as the coughs rattled his entire body. His head swimming, the thief stumbled to his feet, staggering away from where he knew Satoshi to be standing.

"Come now Dark, why don't you just give up? I know that by now your head must feel… a little light. And your vision is swimming… You can hardly breathe…"

Dark growled softly under his breath as Satoshi described what was bothering him. 'Must be some kind of gas…' Dark stumbled again, nearly falling in the process. 'Got to get out of here…'

As Dark hit the ground on his knees his hands met a trapdoor. He pushed it open, and then shoved himself over the edge and towards the ground. The drop was longer than he expected, and his eyes were still blinded by the constant flashing light in the attic. Dazed and disoriented by the gas and no sight, Dark hit the floor wrong, his right ankle twisting painfully beneath him.

The thief cried out in pain, tumbling to the floor. He grasped at his ankle, which now felt as if it were on fire, hissing softly in pain. There was a shout, and, his sight muggy from the gas, Dark struggled to his feet, limping painfully down the hall with his ankle screaming at him the entire way.

By now the thief had dropped his prize, now only concerned with making it out alive. Every step sent pain screaming through his body, and Dark could feel hot tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. His body wailed for him to stop, but the thief pushed onward, struggling to find a way out.

A gunshot sounded, and Dark gasped as a bullet passed smoothly through his left shoulder, hitting the wall in front of him with a splatter of blood. The next thing he knew his left cheek met the floor, and then the world fled.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Satoshi Hiwatari let himself down from the attic slowly and carefully, his feet meeting the floor. He walked calmly forward, following the trail of blood that led into the hall where he could see the police squad standing silently, the quiet interrupted by the sharp report of a gun.

The blunette walked through the group, which parted to give him passage to the front, where he got there in time to see the bullet hit the wall in a spray of blood, leaving behind a falling body that hit the floor and lay still. Satoshi moved forward confidently, examining the unmoving form of Phantom Thief Dark.

The thief's right ankle was already swollen, and Satoshi could see the white of bone through the bloody skin. Dark must have broken it on the fall, and then walking on the limb had worsened the condition of it. The boy let his eyes move upward to Dark's face.

Dark's face was stark pale, pain etched across the sharp features and tears of pain staining the skin. The violet hair was spread like latticework over the chalk-white features, the skin barely stained with the blood that was forming a pool beneath the thief. Satoshi saw that the blood was coming from the hole that was clean through the thief's left shoulder, which had no doubt been stressed more when Dark had hit the floor on it.

Satoshi sighed, leaning down and checking the thief's pulse. He didn't want a dead Dark, he wanted a live one. A shaky and rapid beat met his fingertips, and the blunette smiled softly. 'I've finally captured Dark…'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisuke chewed his lip worriedly, watching the TV attentively. The cameras were trying to get a close up on the people coming out of the museum, the reporters babbling away about something that the redhead really wasn't concerned with at the moment.

"The unthinkable has happened!" one reporter said excitedly. "Phantom Thief Dark has finally been captured!"

Daisuke's heart stopped. Emiko gasped, and Daikii made a soft sound of confusion. Cameras struggled again, and then an image of Dark flashed onto the screen. The thief was on a stretcher being carried into a police vehicle, his face pale and still. Daisuke could see blood along his cheek, and the liquid was also staining his shoulder.

"Listen to his breathing…" Kosuke murmured.

The faint sound of Dark's breath came through over the speaking, and Daisuke frowned when he heard that it was faint and stuttering, hitching in Dark's chest. "What did they do to him?" the redhead asked.

Emiko's voice was soft and shocked. "I… I don't know…"

* * *

Dark awoke slowly, his eyes feeling as though they were glued shut. He groaned softly, trying to shift himself, but pain lanced through him. He stilled instantly, trying to stop the pain from roaring through him.

There was a dark chuckle from somewhere near him, and Dark managed to pry his eyes open. There was hardly any light in the room, coming from a single light bulb in the ceiling. Dark blinked slowly, still trying to regain his bearings.

An instant later a large hand grabbed at the nape of his neck, lifting him as easily as a cat would lift a kitten by the scruff of its neck. Dark made a soft sound of pain as the movement jarred his aching body, but he didn't struggle against the hold, afraid to cause himself more pain.

A finger trailed over his jaw, and Dark shuddered. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing…" Rancid breath poured into his nose, and Dark fought the impulse to vomit.

He managed to beat it down, but as he didn't respond to the voice the hand shook him violently, sending pain roaring from his left shoulder, head, chest, and ankle as it thumped against something. Bile rose in his throat, and Dark couldn't hold it back, heaving and throwing up what little he had in his stomach.

He was dropped roughly, sending more pain through his lean body, eliciting a faint moan from his lips. There was a slow chuckle from above him, and Dark managed to open his eyes once more, looking up at a large figure that stood over him. He groaned again, wincing as pain roared through him one more time.

"Yup, I do believe I've gotten lucky for once in my life…"

Dark's vision was fading, he struggled to remain conscious, but he sank beneath the waves of blackness.

* * *

Daisuke was worried and scared. Two days had passed since Dark had been captured, and he didn't know what to do. He knew perfectly well where the thief was, the prison on the outskirts of town. But as to what he could do… well that was the problem.

Daisuke could do nothing. He couldn't very well try and break Dark out of prison, that was against the law. But he couldn't try and get Dark out the simple way; people would associate him with the thief. He couldn't even go visit Dark, which pained him to no end. He felt lonely all the time, without Dark's presence nearby to sooth him.

Emiko was just as worried as Daisuke. She was constantly trying to find a way to get around all the obstacles, but there was nothing that she could think of. Kosuke and Daikii were just as diligent as she was, but they were having no luck.

Daisuke had never felt so helpless in his life.

* * *

Dark healed slowly, and soon he was able to stand again, as well as move around easily. He didn't have fainting spells anymore, and he was finally aware of his surroundings. He knew that he was in prison, but he had lost count of the time he had been there. The only thing that really stayed in his mind was his 'roommate.'

He was a lumbering hulk of a man, nearly a full foot and a half taller than Dark, and much more muscular. Dark had no doubts that if he wanted too, this man could snap him in half like a twig. And the fact that this man had decided that Dark was a good replacement for a woman didn't help.

Dark spent every moment of every day fighting to keep himself away from this man. The brute was constantly trying to touch him, brushing fingers through violet hair, grabbing arms and legs, bumping against him and pretending it was an accident. Dark knew better, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until the man started making more devious advances, and the thief was afraid.

He missed Daisuke desperately, but he knew that the redhead couldn't come visit him, they would be connected together. He didn't know what to do about the whole situation; he didn't even know how long he was going to be in this place.

Bathing became the bane of his existence. He wanted to be clean, but for this place, bathing was setting all the men loose in one area with shower heads and soap scattered around. Dark could handle the showering around other men; it was the wolf-whistles and cat-calls that constantly followed him. He was smaller and leaner than all the others, so they saw him as an outlet for their sexual desires, and he hated it.

Dark dealt with it as well as he could until things got out of hand. The guards let them loose again for the day, and Dark went about his business as usual, bathing quickly and drying himself so he could get out of there. He would rather be in his cell then here with all those men.

Just as he was finishing washing he felt breath against the back of his neck, and he automatically lashed out. His hand was caught, and then pain roared up from the limb as it was squeezed tightly. Whimpering slightly, the thief turned to meet the maddened eyes of his 'roommate.'

There was lust in those eyes, and other things that Dark didn't even want to think about. Dark was terrified, and he tried to back away with no success.

A large meaty hand closed around his throat, and Dark squeaked as his air supply was cut off, the man lifting him easily and shoving him against the wall. A finger trailed over his cheek, and Dark stared with horrified violet eyes into this man's face.

"Scream…"

Dark tried to get enough breath to survive, let alone scream, barely succeeding. There was no way he would scream for this bastard, and he gathered saliva in his mouth, successfully spitting into the man's face, causing him to cry out in rage and drop the thief.

Grasping his throat and gasping for breath, Dark leapt to his feet and ran from the area, pulling on his clothes as he went. He was caught by a guard, who instantly knocked him over the head hard enough to make him dizzy. After he was led back his cell he sat shivering on his cot, his arms wrapped around himself.

His cellmate was brought back shortly, and Dark shoved himself into the corner, trying to melt into the wall. The man's face was angry, and he stalked forward, reaching out faster than Dark would expect and slamming the thief against the wall. Rancid breath filled Dark's lungs and he choked. "You'll pay for that, pretty," the man snarled, squeezing Dark's throat tightly and then letting go, climbing into the top bunk and going silent.

Dark spent the rest of the night shivering in fear in the corner, unable to sleep for fear of the man above him.

* * *

I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter... I tried to write it several times, and this is what I came up with... Let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, not really happy with this chapter... I do get into the rape here, so be warned. Also, there is a bit of news for you. I just found out my grandma has died, and I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update next. We'll be leaving town, I won't even get to check my email. I'll update when I can.

* * *

Chapter 6

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Dark forgot when the last time he had been outside of the prison was. He was still having problems, and his fear was growing every day. He didn't know how to deal with his roommate, Cue, who seemed to think that he was his personal little slave. The larger man would order him around often, as well as touch him.

Dark slumped miserably on his bed, wrapped his skinny arms around his knees. He was hungry, so hungry that he was light headed and it was an effort to stay awake. Cue had started to take his meals almost a month ago, and Dark had lost weight alarmingly fast.

Darkness was engulfing the prison, nighttime closing in on them. This was when it was the worst, when Dark's fear was greatest. He didn't know whether or not Cue was going to try and get him again, like he had that time ago, and many other times. Dark breathed in deeply, his breath hitching slightly.

In these past few months his breathing had been getting tougher. He didn't know why, or what was happening, but it was soon hard for him to hold his breath a long time, difficult for him to breathe deeply. He didn't quite understand it, but he had soon learned to live with his constant shortness of breath.

Night dropped, and Dark shivered as the temperature joined it. Blackness reigned, and Dark pressed himself into the corner, gripping his knees tighter. There was no sound from the top bunk where Cue slept, and Dark calmed slowly. 'Maybe he won't try anything tonight…'

The night passed, and Dark found his eyelids drooping. His head dropped to the side, his eyelids falling more. Just as he started to fall to the side a large hand shot out of the darkness, wrapping around his throat and slamming him against the wall. Dark let out a choking squeak, hands flying to grapple at the large digits that squeezed around his neck.

Cue's face was pressed close enough for Dark to smell his breath, and the thief could feel tears gathering in his eyes. The man grinned evilly. "You owe me a scream…"

Dark's eyes widened and he struggled harder, opening his mouth. All that came out was a strangled squeak, not any sound.

Another large hand reached up to take a hold of Dark's skinny wrists, easily wrapping them both up. Dark was immobilized, and Cue slammed his head against the wall behind him. Dark's vision washed out, his breath freezing in his chest.

As the thief slid limply down the wall Cue pulled his pillowcase off of his pillow and looped it roughly around Dark's mouth, cutting into the corners of his lips and successfully gagging him.

By now tears of fear were streaming down Dark's face, and he was struggling wildly, sounds of protest escaping his throat. Cue smacked the back of his head again, and the thief went still, trembling.

"Now, you're going to be a good boy, aren't you, pretty? You're going to just lay there and let me do whatever I want, right?" Cue whispered into Dark's ear. The thief whimpered, unable to respond in any way. Cue grinned. "That's what I thought…"

Dark tried to scream as he felt his pants being pulled down around his ankles, but the gag cut off his protests. No one heard his muffled cries, and no one came to his rescue.

* * *

Daisuke shot straight up in bed, sweat plastering his red bangs to his forehead. He was panting horribly, and the redhead struggled to slow his breathing, placing a hand over his eyes. 'What was that?'

He couldn't really remember what he had been dreaming; all he knew was that something was wrong. The only thing that he did remember was Dark screaming, and that hadn't been something that he had ever wanted to hear.

Daisuke shuddered again, looking to his clock. It was about 3:30 in the morning. The boy then looked to his calendar, sadness filling his eyes. 'It's been 8 months since Dark was arrested… I hope he's doing okay…'

Sighing, the boy lay back down and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

The jailer came to the cell of the famous Phantom Thief to see something that shocked him. The larger man, Cue, who was a convicted murderer and child molester, was already up and about, but Dark, who was usually up long before anyone else, was still on his bed.

After leading Cue out and setting him loose in the bathing area, the jailer wandered back to the cell to see Dark in exactly the position he had left him in, lying stomach down on the bed. Going into the cell, the man noticed that there was an extra blanket draped over the thief's body.

Suspicious by now, the jailer reached forward and yanked the blanket off, instantly gasping.

Blood soaked Dark's lower half and the blankets and sheets, oozing from between the thief's legs. Some of it was pooled on the bed, half-dried and sticky. The jailer looked up to the thief's face to see an expressionless face and dead eyes. The man went to Dark's head, carefully checking for a pulse and finding one easily. The thief was alive, at least.

The jailer frowned, and shook the thief gently. "Dark. Get up, it's time for your shower, and we need to get you cleaned up."

This particular man wasn't afraid of the thief, he knew very well that Dark was only a crook, nothing more. He wasn't dangerous, at least as far as this man knew. Besides, he had kind of enjoyed watching the Phantom sneak right under the police's noses.

The violet-haired man did not respond. There was nothing, no movement of muscles or even a twitch of the face. Dark did not even blink.

The jailer left, going to get one of his superiors to help him. He would have to figure out what to do with Dark, it was obvious they couldn't keep him in that cell any longer, not without endangering his very life.

* * *

Cue went back into his cell quietly, a smirk on his face when he saw that his pretty little toy hadn't moved from the night before. The violet-haired boy had been like that since he had completed his fun, hadn't even moved a muscle.

The large man went forward, flipping the thief over onto his back and trailing his hand over his throat. "Well now pretty, aren't you going to have some more fun with me?"

There was a small flicker of fear in those expressionless eyes, and Cue smiled wickedly, wrapping his large hand all the way around the thief's throat. 'I know how to make you respond…'

As Dark ran out of air he could feel his chest tightening. He coughed slightly, and then Cue released him in shock as a small whistling sound came from him. Dark continued to gasp slightly, whistles accompanying the sounds. Dark's eyelids fluttered, and a small smile came to his lips.

Silence reigned, and Dark ceased all movement. There was a shout from the doorway, and Cue was pulled out of the way as the warden rushed forward, lifting the comatose thief into his arms and leaving the room.

The warden ran, noticing the thin, malnourished body hanging limply in his grasp. He could feel blood soaking through the prisoner's clothes and onto his arms, and he couldn't feel that he was breathing at all. 'Dammit, we can't have prisoners dying, this won't be good!'

Chaos ensured as he ran into the main room, the few doctors they had on staff running forward to look after the violet-haired man. The warden swore, calling the hospital for an ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Daisuke! Daisuke, come in here!"

The redhead looked up as he heard his name, and he went running down the stairs. His grandfather sounded worried and even afraid, and it was a little disconcerting to Daisuke. He skipped down the stairs two at a time, sliding into the living room in time to see a report come onto the TV.

"This just in, Phantom Thief Dark has been taken from the prison and rushed to the local hospital. He is currently in critical condition. More details haven't been released as of now, we'll keep you posted."

Daisuke felt his heart plummet. "The hospital? Why? What's happened to him?"

Daikii frowned, folding his arms. "I'm not sure. They aren't telling us any more information, and I don't think they will. The only way we'll be able to find out is going in to see him."

Daisuke flopped on the couch, running a hand through his bangs. "Which we can't do… How are we supposed to fix this one?!" Daisuke closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

Daikii sighed. "I'm not sure Daisuke. But we need to figure it out. If Dark is in critical condition, then he may be in serious trouble."

"Well, if he's there then we need to leave him there right? He needs the medical attention." Daisuke said, a little confused at what his grandpa was saying.

The man grinned. "We can give him medical attention. Did you forget the Niwa family doctor? She knows well about Dark's connection to our family, and she can take care of him. It would be better that we get him away from them, out of the hands of the public. It's safer for him and for us."

Daisuke nodded. "Well, that's right. But how are we going to get him out of the hospital without them finding out?"

Daikii grinned again, and Daisuke frowned. 'Sometimes I have to wonder why I haven't run screaming years ago…'

* * *

Daisuke shivered slightly, and the creature on his shoulder made a small sound of comfort, dark wings folding around the redhead's shoulders. Daisuke smiled slightly, reaching up and petting Wiz's head gently.

He looked down at the hospital, his eyes training on the window that was brightly lit, one of the only ones left on the wall. He knew that Dark was in that room, and he was getting ready to steal the thief away from the hospital.

Wiz made another soft sound, but Daisuke didn't respond this time. The light in the room had just clicked off, and now he was getting ready to make his move. "Go Wiz…" he murmured.

Wiz spread his wings, holding onto Daisuke's back and flapping towards the hospital's wall. Daisuke carefully slipped into the room, thankful that the window was one of the opening ones, because the hospital thought that fresh air was good for the patients.

He let out a soft sound as he spotted Dark lying on the bed. The thief was pale and still, a breathing mask over his face, bandages wrapped around his chest, torso, and around his arms. Daisuke sighed, and then the door opened. The boy nearly had a heart attack, Wiz's wings flaring in front of him as his emotions spiked and scared the small creature.

"Easy Daisuke, it's only me."

Daisuke let out a sigh of relief, Wiz relaxing and the dark wings falling back to their folded position. Daisuke met the green eyes of the Niwa's family doctor, Sara Tsuma. She smiled at the boy, and then focused practiced doctor's eyes on Dark's limp form. She started to unhook the wires and tubes that connected Dark to a lot of the machines, turning them all off. She left the heart monitor and the breathing mask alone, however.

"You have to be careful with him Daisuke; he's in very critical condition. I've been keeping an eye on him since he got here. Right after I unhook the breathing and heart machines you have to move fast, they're monitoring them in the main room of the hospital." Sara said, moving back so Daisuke could pick up Dark's thin form.

Daisuke frowned. "He's so light…"

Sara nodded. "He's about 30 lbs underweight, so it'll take some time to get him back to full health. I'll fill you in on more when we get him out of here, but right now they're probably beginning to get the cameras back online, we need to hurry."

Daisuke nodded. "Got it."

Sara quickly disconnected the heart monitor and breathing machine, and the sound of the flat-line sent Daisuke into action. The redhead instantly flung himself out of the window, Wiz clutching to his back and flying for the Niwa home. He saw Sara turn and run from the room, but then he focused on holding Dark's thin body close to him.

* * *

Sara sighed, running a hand through her brown bangs. Dark had been unconscious in the two weeks since they had gotten him out of the hospital, and the woman was starting to wonder if the thief was in a coma, or if he was just refusing to wake up. She had seen him move multiple times, and that was a good indicator that he wasn't deep in his consciousness. In other words, he was somewhat aware.

Daisuke had been at Dark's side for nearly every hour of every day, and the redhead was currently sleeping on the couch in the corner of the Niwa's basement where they were keeping Dark. Sara walked to his side, pulling the blanket up the boy's shoulder and then moving back to Dark.

She looked to his face, and then gasped. Violet eyes stared back at her, dull and dark, barely aware. She smiled softly, trying to be comforting as she spoke to him. "Dark? Can you hear me?"

There was no response, Dark did not even blink. The thief didn't move at all, and then Sara frowned. She reached out, gently shaking Dark's shoulder and trying to get a response of some sort from him, but there was nothing. Dark continued to stare into the space above him, his eyes unfocused.

The woman began to check him over, taking his pulse, checking his breathing, looking into his eyes. All that she could see was that his pupils were dilated, but other than that he seemed perfectly fine, at least for having just woken up after being comatose for nearly three weeks.

Sara frowned, moving away from Dark to wake Daisuke with a gentle touch to the shoulder. The redhead sat up sharply, instantly aware. Sara motioned towards Dark. "He's awake."

Daisuke shot to his feet, running to the thief's side and taking the limp hand in his own. "Dark, please, are you okay?"

There was no response.

Daisuke frowned. "Dark? Dark, please, talk to me!"

Sara's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I'm sorry Daisuke, but I don't think he'll respond to you. It seems he's retreated into himself. In other words, he's basically a vegetable."

Daisuke looked back to Dark, tears brimming in his eyes as he looked into the dull violet orbs of the man that he had longed to find. Now that he had, Dark had left him, his mind broken and unwilling to interact with anyone because of what he had been put through in the eight months that he had been in hell.

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I've finally started again! -grins- I'm so proud of myself, I got this out and I'm actually happy with it! I hope that all of you are as well! Please review for me and I'll start up the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daisuke sighed, pouring the water over Dark's hair once more. The thief didn't react to his touch, or to his washing of the violet hair. The redhead frowned, carefully drying Dark's thick locks and then settling the thief back on the bed. Never once did he move, never once did he respond in any way. His violet eyes remained vacant, staring endlessly into the distance.

For three months Dark had been like this, alive, and yet not. He was a lifeless doll, never doing anything for himself. Daisuke had been caring for him these past months, but despite his efforts Dark was slowly slipping away. The thief hadn't regained full consciousness, and Daisuke was beginning to lose hope that he ever would.

Dark's weight had continued to drop, and then thief was now little more than a living skeleton. His hair had grown dull like his eyes, despite Daisuke's frequent care. Dark's normally smooth pale skin had grown pasty, stretched drum tight over his bones. His breathing was also growing worse. Sara had said that he had developed asthma for some reason that she couldn't figure out, and that the torture in the prison had worsened the condition. In other words, he had been choked and deprived of air often during those eight months, and it had strained his lungs.

There were many times when Daisuke would look at Dark and think that the thief was trying to die. That he wanted to die. There were even a few times when he actually stopped breathing, but then Sara had gotten a portable breathing machine, and that had stopped those problems, but Daisuke still couldn't help but worry, because Dark was fading away, and he could do nothing to stop it.

He knew why. He knew that Dark had been severely abused while in prison. His father had researched it, and managed to dig up what had happened. The thief had been in a cell with a child rapist, and, given Dark's young features and unnatural beauty, he had been violently beaten and raped. It had scarred Dark for life, and as a result, Dark had hidden away within his own subconscious, becoming a vacant shell.

Daisuke sighed once more, running his hands through Dark's damp hair to help dry it. "I know you're hurting Dark…" he whispered. He really didn't know if Dark could hear him or not, but he had to try. "But please, I need you here with me. I miss you. I just want you to be okay…"

There was no response, just as Daisuke had expected. Dark just continued to breathe silently, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes.

"I know that there's no way I could understand what you're going through. But I am a good listener, and I can comfort you." Daisuke fell to his knees beside the bed, grasping Dark's cold and bony hand. "Please, Dark! We are one, you and I! I need you here, and I can't just let you slip away like this! Please, just come back to me…"

Daisuke could feel tears cascading down his cheeks, but there was no response from the thief on the bed. Dark didn't move, didn't even blink. Daisuke sobbed slightly. His thief, his other half, was broken, and probably beyond repair, and there seemed that there was nothing that he could do about it.

* * *

Sara sighed, running a hand through her unruly bangs. She knew better than anyone that Dark was locked away, and that only Daisuke held that key. That redhead was the only that would give Dark the heart and want to wake up fully, to come out of his shell. Dark had to miss his other half after all, and Sara could think of no person better than Daisuke to awaken Dark. In the meantime, she was watching the thief waste away, and she felt helpless to do anything.

She had done all she could, in any case, trying to help Daisuke care for him and pumping him full of medications that were supposed to help him, but nothing seemed to be working. Dark had given up.

She knew that Dark had probably thought about his time he was in prison, and had figured that he was never going to get out, never going to get back his other half. That had taken out the fight and life in him anyway, but then that man had decided to use the thief, and Dark's already fragile state of mind had shattered, sending him into confusion and terror in the recesses of his own mind.

Sara went into the Niwa's basement that night to find Daisuke sound asleep next to Dark's bed, his head and shoulders resting on the thief's bed, his hand in Dark's lap, touching one of his hands. It was then that Sara noticed something, and she gasped.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!"

Daisuke blinked, and then shot upright, nearly upsetting his chair in the process. "What?.!"

Sara pointed at Dark. "Look, Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked down to where his hand was, and his red eyes widened. 'Amazing. He's really in there!'

Dark's hand was clasped tightly around Daisuke's.

* * *

Daisuke did everything he could in the next few days to get another response out of Dark, but to no avail. It was strange to the redhead how Dark had reacted, and now had retreated once more. He didn't understand it, but he continued to fight for Dark, his hope renewed at this small miracle.

Daisuke fed Dark again for that day, but he blinked in shock as he saw Dark blink, probably for the first time since the thief had been rescued. Daisuke immediately put down the bowl of broth, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Dark's bony hand, holding it and rubbing the cold skin. "Dark? Can you hear me Dark?"

There was no verbal response, but Dark's fingers moved weakly, clasping around Daisuke's. Daisuke let the smile come to his face; he let the tears flow down his face. There was a flicker of life in those dead violet eyes, and Daisuke grinned.

"Dark! Dark, please, wake up! Come back to me, please!"

He felt somewhere inside him that Dark was responding to his own name, that Daisuke was calling him back. The redhead clasped Dark's hand tighter, reaching out to touch Dark's face. "Come on Dark, you can do it…"

Dark blinked again, slowly, and then a soft moan escaped his mouth, the life rushing back into his vacant eyes, filling them with sparkle and light. Dark was quiet for a moment, and then he opened his mouth. "D-Dai…?"

Daisuke wept.

* * *

A bit of a short chapter, but I'm happy with it... I hope you enjoyed it too! 


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I really hate to say this, but this is the last chapter of Break Me Apart, Rebuild Me Again. I just seem to have met the point that I wanted to get to, so I'm going to end it here with this lighter chapter. Just so you're aware, dear reader, this chapter is a bit more suggestive about Daisuke and Dark's relationship, but keep in mind that they are _**not**_ lovers, just very very close. After being a part of someone for a while, you probably couldn't help it! Anyway, enjoy, and please review one last time for me!

* * *

Chapter 9

Daisuke petted the flowing violet hair over his lap, tears still in his eyes. Dark's breathing was strained and soft, his face pained as he slept. The redhead sighed slightly, taking a deep breath to clear his eyes of tears. He was sitting on Dark's bed, the thief's head in his lap while he slept. Dark had been exhausted, and Sara had told him to sleep as soon as Daisuke had told her that he had 'woken.'

Even though Dark hadn't technically been awake for months, he hadn't truly slept in all that time, and needed the emotional and physical break. After he had slept for a while, Sara had told Daisuke that she would come back with some soup; something easy that Dark would be able to keep down.

Dark hadn't really spoken much after waking; he had been too out of it. Daisuke's name was about the only thing that escaped his lips, and his hands had been weakly scrabbling for the boy's, desperate for the contact that he had been deprived of for almost a year.

Sara came into the room at that moment, carrying a steaming bowl. "How's he doing Daisuke?"

"Still sleeping, but his breathing seems to be getting worse. Is there anything we can do for that? It's so hard for him to breathe, I hate listening to it…" Daisuke murmured, shaking Dark's shoulder gently.

The thief's eyes fluttered open, dull and a little confused, but alive for the first time in months. It made Daisuke smile just looking into those violet orbs. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke smiled. "Hungry, Dark? Sara's brought some soup for you."

Dark nodded, and Daisuke helped him to sit up when the thief failed to do so on his own, his limbs too weak to support him. After leaning Dark against his chest, Daisuke held the soup in front of him, raising the spoon to Dark's lips. The thief drank the soup slowly, pausing often to breathe for a moment.

"I think I can get some asthma medication, but until he's well again I'm a little afraid to give him too many medications. We'll wait till he puts on a little more weight, and then I'll start him on basic asthma meds, as well as an inhaler." Sara said, watching Dark eat.

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks Sara, we appreciate it a lot."

The bowl of soup was finished in about 15 minutes, Dark having to pause for breaths as well as to keep his stomach settled. Even though Daisuke had been feeding him for the past few months, he hadn't voluntarily taken it in, and so his stomach was protesting now.

Daisuke handed the bowl off to Sara as the woman took a step forward, and Dark leaned back against his chest, resting his head against Daisuke's shoulder. The redhead frowned, reaching up to touch the thief's hair gently. "Dark? Are you alright?"

"Daisuke…" Dark whispered. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke frowned. "Please Dark, you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"You… you found me… I didn't think you would ever find me…" Dark murmured, and Daisuke could hear tears in his voice.

Daisuke sighed, wrapping his arms around the thin body resting against his. "Easy Dark, I'm here now… I never stopped searching for you. I knew you would come back to me, as long as I kept looking for you."

Daisuke knew well that Dark was talking about the time he had been trapped within his mind, that he had been lost in that darkness, that depression, waiting for Daisuke to find him and bring him out again.

"I was so scared…" This time there were tears streaming down Dark's sunken cheeks, soaking his hair and shirt. "I was so alone… And that man was there… so much pain… He… he kept trying to kill me Daisuke…"

Daisuke rocked the thief slowly. "I know Dark… But it's okay, you're safe now, and I've got you. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again, and that's a promise. I'll never let anyone take you away from me."

Dark put his cheek against his other half's neck, feeling safe for the first time in about a year. "Thank you…"

Sara smiled, moving to slip from the room and go tell Daisuke's family the good news, that Dark was awake and aware, and that he was on his way to recovery.

There was silence for a moment, and then Dark spoke again, his voice soft and wavering. "I… I love you Daisuke."

"I love you too Dark. You and I are one, we always will be, no matter if we are separate. Nothing can change this bond that we have, and I never want to lose you again." Daisuke stroked the thief's hair, and Dark slowly fell asleep, into a deep, true sleep that started him on the road to healing.

* * *

"Come on Dark, you're doing great!" Daisuke encouraged, holding out his arms for the thief tottering in front of him. Dark bit his lip, struggling to stay on legs that were still weak from his long period of bed rest.

Dark let out a sharp cry as his knees gave out on him, but Daisuke was there to catch him, hoisting him into his arms. Dark pouted, crossing his arms. "Man, I almost had it this time!"

Daisuke laughed, setting Dark down on the couch. "Oh come on, be positive for once! You're doing wonderfully according to Sara, she says that you are making very excellent progress, and all you keep doing is looking at the bad side of things!"

Dark glared at his other half, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. "I just want to be able to walk again, leave me alone."

Emiko laughed as she walked by. "You two, fighting just like brothers."

Daisuke grinned at his mother. "Well technically we're allowed to fight like that; we were part of each other for a long time."

The woman shrugged. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Now, are you boys hungry? I just finished dinner!"

Dark nodded happily. His appetite had returned with a raging power not long after his awakening, and he was already approaching the weight that he was supposed to be only two months after the whole incident was over. Sara had given him a few drugs to help him gain the weight because he had needed it so badly.

Dark had been so malnourished that for the longest time he had been unable to stand, breathe correctly, or really stay awake for long periods of time. Sara had started to grow worried, and had given him a few medications to help him put on weight, and they had helped immensely. Dark had been taken off of them not long ago, and been put on a healthy diet that had been issued to the entire family, making them all much healthier.

Dark put up a hand to reject Daisuke's help when he offered it, pushing himself to his feet on his own. "I can do it."

Daisuke walked behind him just in case he fell, his arms stretched out on instinct. Dark made it to about the kitchen before his breathing became a little shorter, and Daisuke examined the skin right around Dark's neck, seeing it sink in with each breath. The redhead swore, calling for his mother.

Emiko didn't even need to ask, she came running in with Dark's inhaler a moment later. Dark tried to push her off, but a stern look from Daisuke made him quit. Emiko helped him breathe in the medicine, and after a moment his breathing had calmed again.

Daisuke sighed. "What have I told you Dark? You need to stop pushing yourself, you keep triggering asthma attacks."

Dark sighed, but nodded. "Sorry Daisuke. I just want to be well again."

Emiko shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about you Dark. You can't get well again if you keep doing this. It's not good for your lungs or your body."

Dark nodded. "I know. Sorry."

Emiko sighed, and then grinned. "Enough of that. Let's eat something, the food going to get cold."

Daisuke grinned, reaching out to hold Dark's hand, giving him support as well as comfort. Dark tangled his fingers with the boy's, a smile coming to his face. Daisuke turned to look at him, and the look in Dark's eyes was plain and easy to read.

'Thank you…'

* * *

Yup, that's all folks. I would like to thank all the people who stuck it out with me and kept reviewing, even after my whole incident with Sakura. Thank you all, I love you! -gives out strawberry pocky and Dark and/or Daisuke plushies- Thanks again! 


End file.
